People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices in new and interesting ways. With the increased processing capabilities and connectivity, portable devices have become widespread and many of those devices allow interaction through gesture based inputs. For example, many portable devices include touch-based displays that allow users to interact with the device, browse content and utilize applications with the touch of a finger. Rather than manipulating a cursor with a mouse or keyboard, a user can simply touch the display at a desired location and the device will respond based on the activity associated with the touched location.
While gesture based interaction with computing devices has generally made devices more usable, it has presented some undesired effects. For example, when using a touch-based device a user may inadvertently initiate an action by accidentally touching a portion of the touch-based display. In some instances, the touch-based display may not function as desired. For example, in high humidity areas, or if the user is sweaty, the increased moisture may make the touch-based display more sensitive and in some instances even receive input before the display is actually touched.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.